Shūhei Hisagi
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = 14 sierpnia | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 181 cm | weight = 67 kg | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Porucznik 9 Dywizji | previous occupation = Oficer 9 Dywizji | team = 9 Dywizja | partner = | previous partner = Kaname Tōsen | base of operations = 9 Dywizja, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = | education = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Kazeshini | bankai = Brak | manga debut = Tom 9, Rozdział 72 | anime debut = Odcinek 21 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 | japanese voice = Katsuyuki Konishi Yū Kobayashi (jako dziecko) | english voice = Steve Staley | spanish voice = Dani Albiac (Hiszpania) Edson Matus (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest porucznikiem 9 Dywizji w Gotei 13, dawniej pod dowództwem Kaname Tōsena. Wygląd Hisagi jest wysokim i chudym mężczyzną o krótkich, czarnych włosach i trzech bliznach przechodzących przez prawe oko i prowadzące aż do policzka (zdobyte w jednej z walk z Hollowami). Posiada również numer 69 wytatuowany na lewym policzku (inspirowany przez Kenseia Mugurume, który uratował go przed Pustym, gdy był młody), jak również niebieski pasek bięgnący przez lewy policzek i nos. Nosi naszyjnik wokół gardła i dopasowane oba paski na jego ramionach mające właściwości wybuchowe, co widać w walce z Findorem Cariasem. Hisagi nosi typowy strój Shinigami, tyle że bez rękawów i insygie porucznika związaną z jego dywizją. Charakter Hisagi jest niezwykle dojrzały i spokojny, co wydaje się być sprzeczne z jego wyglądu, bo wygląda trochę jak punk. Zwykle bierze na siebie odpowiedzialność i ma tendencje do unikania przemocy, kiedy to możliwe. Wydaje się być cnotliwy. Po zdradzie Tōsen w Soul Society razem z Aizenem i Ginem, kształtuje przyjaźń z byłym przyjacielem Tousena - Sajinem Komamurą. Jest on często postrzegany w towarzystwie 3 Dywizji przez porucznika Kire Izuru. Pochodzi z niższej klasy. Hisagi stwierdził, że nie lubi kształtu swojego Zanpakutō w formie Shikai, bo wygląda na coś, co ma na celu zabierać życie. Jego zajęciem w wolnym czasie jest gra na gitarze, którą znalazł na jednej z misji w świecie ludzi. Marzy o założeniu zespołu. Wiadomo też, że dobrze gotuje. Jego ulubionym daniem jest parówka, a daniem którego nienawidzi są jeżowce. Historia thumb|left|Hisagi 100 lat temuOk. 100 lat przed fabułą Bleacha, Hisagi i kilku jego towarzyszy pada ofiarą ataku Pustych w Runkogai. Na szczęście uratował ich Kensei Muguruma i jego 9 Dywizja. Po pokonaniu Hollowów Kensei próbował pocieszyć Hisagiego (choć w nieco przerażający i wymagający sposób). Zapytał też o jego imię. Kiedy Hisagi zobaczył tatuaż Kenseia (69 na jego piersi), nabył inspiracji aby mieć taki sam tatuaż na policzku. thumb|right|Hisagi podczas pobytu w Akademii Hisagi był już znanym Shinigami zanim wstąpił do dywizji. Zaczął brać misje z Gotei 13 gdy był jeszcze studentem Akademii Shinigami. W ostatnim roku studiów, Hisagi i dwóch jego kolegów - Kanisawa i Aoga, zostali przydzieleni do prowadzenia lekcji w świecie żywych z pierwszą klasą, której członkami byli: Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira i Momo Hinamori. Wszystko szło dobrze do końca lekcji, gdy grupę napadły wielkie Hollowy. Zarówno Kanisawa i Aoga zginęli. Hisagi nakazał studentom pierwszego roku do unieruchomienia Pustych i próbował sam odeprzeć ich atak aż do przybycia pomocy. Został jednak szybko obezwładniony, ale Renji, Momo i Kira pomogli mu. Następnie na pomoc przybył kapitan Aizen ze swoim porucznikiem Ginem. Blizny na twarzy Hisagiego zostały nabyte właśnie w tym wypadku. Wkrótce osiągnął pozycję jako porucznik 9 oddziału. Fabuła Soul Society thumb|left|Hisagi wraz ze swoim kapitanem i 7 Dywizją Hisagi ze swoim kapitanem i 7 Dywizją postrzegany jest początkowo jako jeden z kilku Shinigami, którzy się konfrontują między Ichigo Kurosakim a strażnikiem Jidanbō Ikkanzaką. Wiedząc o potędze strażnika, Hisagi nie przejmuje się intruzami. Przed egzekucją Rukii Kuchiki Hisagi wraz ze swoim kapitanem, a także kapitanem 7 Dywizji i jego porucznikiem zmierzają do konfrontacji z kapitanem 11 Dywizji - Zarakim Kenpachim z powodu tego, że pomaga Ryoka. Zaraki twierdzi, że może pokonać wszystkich czterech, jednak 3 i 5 oficer jego dywizji zamierzają walczyć z porucznikami. Hisagi walczy z 5 oficerem - Yumichiką Ayasegawą i przegrywa z nim, gdyż Yumichika ujawnia prawdziwe zdolności swojego Zanpakutō. Jest zszokowany faktem, że jego kapitan wraz z Aizenem i Ginem są zdrajcami i wyruszają do Hueco Mundo. Po ich ucieczce przychodzi pod grób zmarłej przyjaciółki Kaname i spotyka Kapitana 7 Dywizji - Sajina Komamure. Jest on jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Kaname, poznali się we wczesnych latach i od tąd byli nierozłączni aż do teraz. Po tym jak Kira przyszedł przeprosić Matsumoto, zaczynają być pijani, Rangiku woła Hisagiego przez okno i pyta czy do nich nie dołączy. Hisagi przyłącza się do nich, a Kira jest nieprzytomny. Bounto (tylko anime) Hisagi ratuje Orihime przed opętaną Rukią. Kiedy Bounto zaczynają atakować żywych ludzi, 10 Dywizja kapitana Toshiro Hitsugayi tworzy zespół Shinigami składający się z Hisagiego, Rangiku Matsumoto, Izuru Kiry i Yumichiki Ayasegawy. Hisagiemu udaje się zlokalizować Rukię Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue i Kurodo, którzy walczą z Mabashim. Orihime uwalnia Rukię spod kontroli Mabashiego, a Hisagi próbuje go zabić, jednak nie udaje mu się to przez Makiego Ichinose, Shinigamiego który jest po stronie Bounto. Później Hisagi i reszta Shinigami zostają wysłani przez Hitsugayę na atak kryjówki Bounto. On i Kira walczą tam z lalką Ugakiego. Następnie udaje się im pomóc Kurosakiemu Ichigo i Renjiemu Abaraiowi. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Hisagi walczy z Ikkaku Madarame, gdyż sądzi że nie ma powodu dla którego Ichigo i Rukia robią zamieszanie w Soul Society. Arrancar Sztuczna Karakura Gdy Aizen i jego trzech najsilniejszych Espada przybywa do Sztucznej Karakury, on, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa i Izuru Kira pilnują czterech filarów. Walczy on z jednym z Fracción Baraggana Louisenbairna - Findorrem Caliusem. Po dłuższej walce Hisagi staje się zmęczony, a Findor nie, co jest dziwne. Hisagi zastrasza Findora. Findorr później decyduje się zakończyć walkę i uwalnia swoje Resurrección. Arrancar zyskuje przewagę, więc Hisagi ostatecznie uwalnia swój Zanpakutō. W walce Findorr zrywa 90% swojej maski, co jak twierdzi jest na poziomie kapitana. Gdy zwycięstwo Hisagiego jest nieuniknione, Calius decyduje się na użycie Cero, ale Hisagi obezwładnia go swoim Shikai i ucina mu głowę, zabijając go. Potem zostaje poinformowany, że jeden z filarów zostaje zniszczony, a Ikkaku zostaje pokonany. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Kiedy Muramasa materializuje Zanpakutō, Hisagi musi walczyć ze swoim byłym partnerem - Kazeshinim. Podczas gdy styl Hisagiego odzwierciedla cierpliwość, precyzje i samokontrolę, styl Kazeshiniego odzwierciedla agresję, lekkomyślność i brak szacunku. Kazeshini leży pokonany, ale wiele razy próbuje zabić swojego mistrza, jednak nie udaje mu się to. Dopiero po pokonaniu Muramasy Hisagi pokonuje Kazeshiniego, a on potem już nie próbuje go zabić. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Najazd Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Ekwipunek Moce i Umiejętności *'Ekspert walki mieczem': Będąc niechętnym co do swojego Zanpakutō w formie Shikai, Hisagi zaczął trening w szermierce, by nie musieć polegać na uwolnieniu miecza. Jest bardzo przebiegły w odniesieniu do własnego Zanpakutō, często walcząc z przeciwnikami, którzy postanawiają zmienić formę swoich mieczy, samemu nie uwalniając Kezeshini. Kiedy Hisagi używa swojego Zanpakutō, jest bardzo wprawiony w posługiwaniu się nim, stosując swoją władzę zmienności Kusarigamajutsu (które cechuje się walką z dystansu z wykorzystaniem łańcuchów do oplątania przeciwnika, jak również używa swojego Zanpakutō jako długodystansowa, rzucana broń) *'Ekspert Shunpo': Shunpo Hisagiego jest na poziome porucznika. Jego umiejętności pozwalają uniknąć pocisku Bala. *'Ekspert walki wręcz': Hisagi udowodnił, że potrafi dobrze walczyć nawet wtedy, gdy jest pozbawiony broni. Podczas inwazji Bounto, Hisagi popisał się dużymi umiejętnościami poprzez ubezwłasnowolnienie kilku opętanych shinigami. Jest również niesamowicie zwinny i potrafi zaatakować pod różnymi kontami z świetną zręcznością. frame|Bakudō #62 - Hyapporankan *'Ekspert Kidō': Hisagi, będąc shinigami od dłuższego czasu, wydaje się być na tyle obeznany w Kidō, by zrozumieć zaklęcia na wysokim poziomie bez wymówienia inkantacji, jak na przykład Zaklęcie Wiążące #62. Używa ich w połączeniu ze zdolnościami swojego Zanpakutō, by zadać przeciwnikowi więcej obrażeń. *'Zwiększona wytrzymałość': Hisagi posiada wysokiej klasy wytrzymałość, udawadniając to po przyjęciu ciężkich obrażeń od Ayon i będąc w stanie walczyć, a także ostatecznie pokonać swojego byłego kapitana, pomimo wcześniejszych poważnych ran. *'Wysoka moc duchowa': jako porucznik Gotei 13, Hisagi posiada wysoką energię duchową. Zanpakutō : w zapieczętowanej formie wygląda jak zwykła katana z okrągłą tsubą. U Hisagiego zaobserwowano noszenie Zanpakutō zarówno przy pasie, jak i na plecach. frame|right|Kazeshini * Shikai: komenda uwalniająca to . Jako uwolniony, miecz zamienia się w dwie bronie przypominają kusarigamy (rodzaj sierpu z łańcuchem zakończonym obciążnikiem), gdzie każda z nich posiada ostrze kosy z jednym odwrotnym do drugiego. Ostrza są ze sobą połączone przez długi łańcuch. W formie Shikai, Kazeshini dzięki łańcuchom może być obkręcany, pozwalając części z ostrzami wirować jak wachlarz. Może być również użyty do zaplątania ostrza lub innej broni należącej do przeciwnika - potrafi nawet unieruchomić samego oponenta. Mimo że Hisagi nie lubi kształtu swojej broni, jest wprawiony w władaniu nią, używając jej jako pocisków i kontrolowaniu ich przez poruszanie łancuchów, sprawiając, że cięcia Kazeshini są niemożliwe do przewidzenia. frame|right|Specjalna zdolność Kazeshini :* : fizyczna technika, jakiej Hisagi może użyć poprzez rzucanie łańcucha wokół szyi przeciwnika, dzięki czemu może go udusić lub spętać i przenieść w swoją stronę. * Bankai: brak. Ciekawostki *Liczba 69 na jego lewym policzku jest inspirowana tatuażem Kenseia Mugurumy, który uratował go w dzieciństwie przed Pustym. *Według Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami jest "najlepszym mężczyzną", ponieważ dzięki swej uprzejmości i pracowitości łatwo daje się manipulować kobietom. Cytaty Nawigacja Kategoria:Porucznicy Gotei 13 Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania